


Pretty in Blue

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was a vision in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



With her striking cascades of auburn hair tied back in a pretty blue ribbon, which perfectly matched the color of her flowing gown, Sarah looked stunning. It brought out the blue in her bright eyes reminding him of an early summer day with its soft blue skies rather than the cold whites and gray of midwinter. Chris wasn't sure who had decided upon an Old West theme for this year's Christmas Ball, and he'd been tempted to give it a miss even though he wouldn't have to go far to find a costume.

Chris swept the black hat from his head as Sarah approached, and he smiled as she looked him over, approving of his costume despite its somber colors. He was dressed from head to toe in black, except for the silver spurs and the silver decorations on his gun belt. The gun itself was missing. Chris had left the old but well-kept Colt with its stag grips back in its display case at the ranch - a gun that had been handed down several generations since the time of his ancestor who had shared the same name.

"My, you look good, Chris," Sarah remarked, and he smiled back at her.

"And you look beautiful, Sarah."

She smiled brightly at the compliment and curtsied when he offered his hand, inviting her to dance. Fortunately, the band had struck up a slow number and Chris felt amazingly lucky as he gently whirled Sarah around the dance floor among the other dancers. She was light in his arms, and her laughter as he twirled her was infectious. As the last strains of the music died away, he held her close, caught in the aura of her happy smile, and in that moment he knew he'd found his perfect soulmate.

He thought of the ring he had seen in the Jeweler's store window three days earlier while he shopped for Christmas gifts, and he knew he was ready to take the next step with the beautiful woman still held in his arms.

As he led Sarah from the dance floor, he was already looking forward to the rest of their life - together.

END


End file.
